


Twice on a Sunday

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: It's a cliché for good reason to sleep with the help but Bruce still fucks his son's private tutor like it's going out of style.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 308





	Twice on a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> all credits for the original idea of a tutor au goes entirely to [MythologyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl) and thank you for the rest of the peeps on the brujay server for the cheerleading <33
> 
> there was going to be more with damian's suspicions/implications that he may or may not feel a thing or two for jason but then i finished the porn and i just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mr. Todd is a good looking lad.

Handsome with the black curls sweeping back from his forehead, always wearing a tidy button up dress shirt under an ever-rotating line of muted cardigans. Pretty too with the long fan of dark lashes obscuring his baby blues, eyes that glint green when they are caught under the light from behind his thick framed glasses.

The young man is a Master's student at Gotham University, on a full scholarship from The Martha Wayne Foundation too. And it's curious how these things come full circle in these unexpected little ways.

Smart in his credentials, brilliant in person. 

Jason Todd is polite in how he carries himself during the initial interview, sincere too when Bruce brings him back for a second round.

The most astonishing of all, Damian has yet to complain about Mr. Todd in the three months since he's started as his private tutor. Not even once. And if that isn't a glowing recommendation, Bruce isn't sure what is. They have gone through enough private tutors that Bruce is just about ready to be done with it all, gone as far as to consider boarding school. Damian and himself coming to near blows when even the increasingly exorbitant amount on the paychecks are no longer enough to put up with Damian's intimidation techniques.

It's rare for Bruce to learn that there are problems that even money cannot fix, and if he is a man prone to dramatics, he would be calling Jason Peter Todd god-sent.

It's a pretty close call when Bruce is murmuring, " _God_ ," against the shell of Jason's ear as he comes, spilling into the condom.

Jason's own answering groan is stifled behind the fist he has over his mouth, teeth letting up from biting down into the skin of his knuckles only when he is sure there won't be anymore embarrassing noises to come out of him with Bruce still buried to the hilt inside of him. 

Bruce likes how noisy Jason can get, loves how red he does get when Jason comes to the realization that the near-scream he muffled is his very own.

Bruce is looking forward to a time when he can finally have Jason sprawled across the sheets on his king-sized bed just two floors from where they stand now. Have Jason hoarse from shouting his name. Have him looking dazed from behind the lenses of those glasses. Leave Jason in absolutely nothing but the marks left by the drag of Bruce's own teeth and the swipe of Bruce's tongue across his bare skin, just a surfacing blush and the shine of perspiration until finally, _finally_ it's the white splattering paint of Bruce's semen all over him.

For now, Bruce is sated with what he gets. 

And what he gets is Jason in a skewed dark blue cardigan worn over the bunched up dress shirt he has on underneath. His skin is flushed a tantalizing pink, all damp with sweat, while the back of Jason's thighs and ass are a matching bright red from where Bruce slammed into him on every thrust, sharply, repeatedly, chasing the tight hot grip of Jason's body before he is coming. And Jason with him just as fast.

It's a quickie, like most of the sex they have. 

It's risky too when Damian can walk into the unlocked study at any moment and see his personal tutor being bent over the same side of the long oak table where Jason sits with him to go over classical literature years beyond his actual grade level.

Sometimes it's after a lesson where Jason stays in the guise of reviewing Damian's progress with Mr. Wayne in the privacy of the man's personal study upstairs, but most of the time, Jason shows up at the Manor just early enough with the excuse that he is preparing the day's class for when Damian is done with his horseback riding lessons out on the ground's stables.

And it is here that Bruce will find him, sunlight spilling in from the second storey windows, text books and lesson plans set up in a neat little pile at one corner of the table, hole stretched and all slicked up underneath his clothes for when Bruce drags his pants down over the swell of his ass to push two fingers inside of him, testing the way his body gives. It is right here that Bruce will lay Jason out, replacing fingers for his cock with just that simple deft check that Jason's prepped himself at all, trusting Jason to be ready, practically dripping as he drives into him in one long stroke.

Jason has his eyes squeezed shut, profanity come stumbling out on a choked off sound as Bruce gingerly pulls out of him. " _F-fuck,_ " he says between his teeth.

Bruce is one long line of heat at Jason's back as he gathers him up from the sprawl over the surface of the sturdy table, right where Jason nearly dug groves into the lacquer with his fingernails. There is sweat at his temples and it doesn't help that he feels weak on his feet with Bruce's hands on him. He helps Jason with his condom, ties it off like he does with his own, and is even careful this time around to make sure they actually land inside of the trash can tucked discretely in the corner of the study.

"Language, Mr. Todd." Bruce leans in, presses a grin to the base of Jason's ear and licks at the hickey he left below that, and Jason is shivering, knees feeling like they could give out from beneath him just like that.

Bruce tucks himself back in, helps Jason to do the same. And if his fingers linger longer than they need to, over the curve of Jason's hips, fingernails scraping along the jut of the bone there, Jason isn't going to be the one to chastise him.

Jason catches a reflection of himself in the ornamental mirror hanging from across the room, and gives up when he sees the state of his shirt. Bruce watches as Jason settles for buttoning up his cardigan to the very top button so most of the wrinkles can be hidden from view.

It's hardly helpful when he looks fucked-out, cheeks pink, mouth still swollen from when he got down on his knees and gave Bruce the sloppiest blowjob of his life as the man followed him in. Pushed him back against the closed door to the study with one hand to take him down to the root enough times that the man had to drag him off by the hair, and Jason would be embarrassed except he can still taste the remnants of Bruce's precum at the back of his throat even now. Bruce's hands are back in Jason's hair, trying to sweep it back into some resemblance of not-entirely-sex-mussed.

He doesn't do a very good job but it's better than nothing at all.

They have had a repeat instance of this enough times that they really should anticipate it by now. But at the sharp knock at the door to the study, they still startle apart like it's their first time to be found together.

As it opens, of course, it is Damian to step into the room.

The door doesn't creak for how well-oiled Alfred keeps the hinges, and there's nothing on Damian's features aside from that same flat line to his mouth and a narrowing of his eyes when he finds his private tutor and his father already present. It is warm in the flood of the late afternoon sunlight that fills the room, the air stale with the windows shut. He wrinkles his nose.

A cough, a habitual prop of his glasses a little higher up on the bridge of his nose, and Jason says: "I think it's time you give us the room, Mr. Wayne."

"I'll leave you to it then." Bruce smiles, polite and just friendly enough to keep it professional still. Brings a hand up to his throat and fixes his tie like it was ever even out of place. "Don't give Mr. Todd any trouble, Damian."

"I would _never_ , Father." Damian looks indignant that Bruce would even suggest that, the line of his mouth turning down into a scowl. 

Just before Bruce closes the door behind him, it is to the noisy clatter of Damian's books against the oak tabletop, it is to the sound of Jason's voice as he asks Damian about his horse.

And the genuine enthusiasm and quiet delight to be heard in his son's voice as Damian launches into an answer.


End file.
